Team Robot in Pokemon: Diancie
Team Robot in Pokemon: Diancie And The Cocoon Of Destruction is an new crossover film made by TMNTHedgehog5. Plot Emerl And The Whole Team travel to the town and they reunite Ash, Pikachu and their friends. During their reuniting they meet Diancie who is searching for the legendary Pokemon of Life name "Xerneas" and they decided to help her out to go on a quest to see Xerneas. During their quest they we're attack by a group of four thieves name Argus Steel, Millis Steel, Marilyn Flame and Ninja Riot, whom The Dazzlings, Bowser, Dr. Eggman, Mecha Sonic, Dr. Neo Cortex, The Psycho Rangers, The Deadly Six (Zavok, Zazz, Zeena, Master Zik, Zomom & Zor), Sheldon J. Plankton & Dr. Blowhole who are tracking down Diancie and they wanted her power. Later during their fight against the thieves, Yveltal the legendary Pokemon of Destruction awakes from the fight and starts to go on a rampage. The team must work together to protect Diancie from the thieves and the team's enemies, stop Yveltal's rampage and save the Diamond Domain. Sega Unit Patrol Squad 1 Heroes *Emerl/Chaos Emerl *Gmerl *Yoshi *Donkey Kong & Diddy Kong *Mario *Luigi *Kirby *Meta-Knight *Classic Sonic & Classic Tails *Coco *Spongebob, Patrick & Sandy *Jenny *Skipper. Kowalski, Private & Rico *Finn & Jake *Eddy, Double-D & Ed *Rigby & Mordecai *The Mane 6 (Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack & Fluttershy), Sunset Shimmer, Spike, the CMC, Shining Armor & Princess Cadance *Gumball, Darwin & Anais *Sam & Max *Princess Anna, Queen Elsa, Kristoff, Olaf, and Sven *Blossom, Bubbles & Buttercup *XJ-1, XJ-2, XJ-3, XJ-4, XJ-5, XJ-6, XJ-7 and XJ-8 *Leonardo, Rapheal, Donatello & Michelanglo *Alvin, Simon Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette & Eleanor *Kiva, Zoe, Philmac, Mark Evo, N.A.N.O., Micaiah & Tigerman *Sora, King Mickey, Riku, Donald & Goofy *Huey, Dewie & Louie *Rich, Dave, Smitty & Scott *Xion *Ventus, Terra and Aqua *Ami and Yumi Guest Starring *Princess Celestia & Princess Luna Villain's *Adagio Dazzle *Aria Blaze *Sonata Dusk *Bowser *Dr. Eggman *Mecha Sonic *Dr. Neo Cortex *The Psycho Rangers *The Deadly Six (Zavok, Zazz, Zeena, Master Zik, Zomom & Zor) *Sheldon J. Plankton *Dr. Blowhole Main Cast *Ash *Serena *Clemont *Bonnie *Jessie *James *Argus Steel *Millis Steel *Marilyn Flame *Ninja Riot *Astrid *Alain *Diantha *Wikstrom *Shopper *Ninja Riot *Astrid *Alain *Diantha *Wikstrom *Shopper Pokemon *Pikachu *Froakie *Fletchinder *Hawlucha *Fennekin *Dedenne *Bunnelby *Chespin *Meowth *Wobbuffet *Pumpkaboo *Inkay *Absol (Mega Absol) *Meowstic *Pyroar *Gardevoir (Mega Gardevoir) *Scizor (Mega Scizor) *Greninja *Ninjask (Multiple) *Delphox *Yanmega *Chesnaught *Honedge *Doublade *Aegislash *Diancie (Mega Diancie) *4 Carbinks (Merrick, Bort, Allotrope and Dace) *Xerneas *Yveltal Trivia *Princess Celestia & Princess Luna will be guest starring in this film. *During Yveltal's rampage in the Allearth forest, Yveltal fired Oblivion Wing turning the rest of Team Robot’s Allies, all life and the whole forest into stone along with The Dazzlings, Bowser, Dr. Eggman, Mecha Sonic, Dr. Neo Cortex, The Psycho Rangers, The Deadly Six and Sheldon J. Plankton & Dr. Blowhole are with Argus Steel & Millis Steel in their airships armada to take down Yveltal, Mal orders his troops to fire and blast Yveltal and Argus fired missiles at Yveltal, Dr. Blowhole orders his Crabs to fire ice blaster and flamethrower and take down Yveltal, but unfortunately Yveltal manages to avoid them and turn the entire airship armada along with the mutated animals into stone killing Mal, Dr. Blowhole along with the cockroaches (possibly destroy them all) and finally hits Argus' airship turning Argus, Millis Steel & Dr. Blowhole into stone crashing into the lake. Xerneas arrives and battles Yveltal thus calming it down and flew away ending the crisis but then Pikachu, Mane 6 and Xion we're also turned into stone because Pikachu's tail was hit by oblivion wing, Mane 6's tails was hit by oblivion wing and Xion’s foot was hit by oblivion wing as well making everyone cry to see their friends we're turned to stone completely, Olaf sadly says “Pikachu?”, as the other 10 legendary pokemon roar in anguish, Xerneas uses Geomancy reviving everyone they been turned into stone by Yveltal and becomes a tree and reveal to be a legendary X Chest with 6 jewel locks, as princess celestia and luna arrived twilight uses the magic of healing along with princess celestia, Luna, and Cadence to revive Team Robot’s Allies, Villains, Life and the whole forest. *Fluttershy will be so terrified of Yveltal during it's rampage. Scenes *The Heart Diamond Dies *World Of Pokemon *Ash Battles Astrid *Emerl and His Team Saves Diancie *Team Rocket, Verminious Snaptrap Captures Diancie, Millis Steel Rescue Diancie *Make a Wish *Bonnie Gets a Diamond *Mall Chase *The Thieves And the Villains Attack *Millis Steel Save the Team and The Mixels *Walking/Inside the Diamond Domain/Diancie Cries/Dialga Enters *This is the Allearth Forest/Chernabog and Yveltal's Story *The Quest for Xerneas *Xerneas Gives Power to Diancie *Enter the Master Thief *Villains And Thieves Fighting Over Diancie *Yveltal Awakes/Yveltal's Rampage/Turning Team Robot's Allies into stone along with the other villains *10 Legendary Pokemon Vs. Yveltal *We Can't Stand Here All Day Long *Don't Give up Diancie/Mega Diancie *Yveltal vs. Mal's Airship Armada, Dr. Blowhole's Flying Fortress Armada and Argus' Airship/The Death Of Mal Along With Dr. Blowhole, The Cockroaches, Argus Steel And Millis Steel/Mutated Animals Gets Stoned *Xerneas Vs. Yveltal/The Crisis Is Over *Mane 6's, Xion's and Pikachu's Death/Roar Of Dragons/Xerneas Revive Everyone Ending Open My Eyes Trivia Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Spin-off films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Non-Disney crossovers